Heart of the Assassin
by Coho Commanche
Summary: Aparicia LeFay, once Kira Potter was pushed aside and ignored by her family in favor of the supposed Boy-Who-Lived. After being abandoned by her parents, she sets out to make a name for herself, meeting along the way the son of the Dark Lord. As an infamous assassin, her name is whispered with awe and fear, drawing the attention of both the Muggle and Magical worlds.
1. Where it all began

A/N: I've had this one on my computer for months, and since I have a broken finger, thought that you might enjoy something. Chapter two for When Worlds Collide is almost done.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine!

**Chapter One: Where it all began**

Lily giggled as her son blinked in shock. Henry, her youngest, had bright blue hair and green skin due to an unintentional prank. His sister, born at exactly midnight, squealed, clapping her hands together. Henry was born on the first of August at one minute after midnight. Kira was two years older than her brother, but their birthdays were only a minute apart oddly enough.

"Look Lils, my daughter's a Marauder!" Lily narrowed her eyes at her husband.

"No! I'll not have my daughter getting a detention every week." James deflated, cancelling the accidental magic that had targeted Henry. Little Kira appeared to pout, looking as if her father had taken away a favorite toy.

"Shh darling." Lily scooped up her oldest, smoothing her curly red hair. "I wish we could take the children out to trick or treat." James gave his wife a sad smile, knowing that it was much harder on her to be in hiding than it was on him.

Henry drew his attention away from the two most important females in his life when he made the noise he always did when he wanted up, his pudgy hands opening and closing, arms raised. As James was bending down to pick up Henry, Kira made a strange noise. He looked over at her, curious as to what the sound was about.

Kira stared intently at the front windows, her bright green eyes glowing eerily in the flickering light from the fire in the fireplace. Lily looked at Kira in surprise when the child began to grow more and more agitated. "Kira, what—." That was as far as Lily got when the front door exploded. A tall and monstrous figure stood at the entrance, a fiendish smirk on his pale face. His red eyes had an unholy gleam of malicious delight as he observed the empty entryway.

"Lily, take the children and get out of here! I'll hold him off!" James, grabbing his wand, thrust Henry at a panicked Lily. With tears gathering in her eyes, Lily nodded and dashed for the stairs, forgetting in her panic that she could simply run out the back and into the woods beyond the ward-line. She clutched her children to her chest tightly, doing her best to ignore the cackling of Voldemort as he dueled her husband. She stumbled into the nursery, slamming the door and throwing every locking spell and ward she could at it. Henry was screaming, his fat cheeks blotchy and large tears streaming down his face.

Kira was silent, staring at the door to the nursery over her shoulder. Lily was worried about her odd behavior, but ignored it as she lunged for the dresser with the portkey on it. She set Kira down in the crib next to it so that she could grab the stuffed lion that was an emergency portkey. Scooping Kira back up, she tried to activate the portkey, but nothing happened. She made a strangled sort of sound, tears falling from her eyes. She tried to apparate, but nothing happened.

She suddenly heard a scream and then a loud crash downstairs before the house became silent except for Henry's screams. She gave a chocked sob. Her eyes rested on the only window in the room and a plan began to form. Once more setting Kira down, along with the ineffective portkey, Lily pointed her wand at the window and cast a blasting hex, only to have it diffuse across the glass without leaving a mark. Her heart sank; not only were there anti-apparation and anti-portkey wards up, there were also wards on the windows to prevent escape. She was willing to bet the other doors and windows were similarly warded. She wasn't sure about the walls, but blasting them was too risky.

She set Henry down next to his sister and stroked his messy brown hair lovingly. His teary hazel eyes, James's eyes, were squeezed shut as he screamed at the top of his lungs. Tears blurred her vision as she turned her attention to her silent daughter, who was focused completely on the door. Kira giggled, pointing at the shuddering door, as Voldemort began launching spells at it.

"Mommy loves you so much." Her eyes locked with the glowing green of her daughter's and Lily felt a chill run down her spine. She suddenly felt like she was being judged by her daughter. Lily curved over the crib protectively when the door exploded inward, not having enough time to cast a spell to protect herself or her children. Lily whirled around, her wand sparking menacingly.

"Well, well, well, the Mudblood thinks she can stop _me_." Lily ground her teeth at the insult, but refused to back down. Her heart felt like it was in her throat as she stared at the monster in the doorway. Voldemort looked more like a snake than a human due to all of the dark rituals he had performed, but that only made him more dangerous and terrifying.

"I won't let you hurt them!" Voldemort sneered at the redhead in disgust.

"You honestly think that you can stop _me_, the Dark Lord from killing your brats?" His hissy voice sent chills down Lily's spine.

"_Reducto_!" A jet of red light shot at Voldemort, who lazily deflected the spell, sending it into the wall, which exploded. Henry's screams grew louder and Voldemort grit his teeth, despising the sound.

Lily sent a chain of spells at Voldemort, but he simply laughed as he deflected each and every spell. Growing tired of the duel, Voldemort disarmed her, snatching her wand from the air as it soared towards him.

Lily paled, and threw out her arms as though that would prevent Voldemort from fulfilling his goal.

"No please, take me! Please, take me instead, spare my babies!" Lily was hysterical at this point, pleas and sobs tearing themselves from her. Voldemort cackled in response.

"Step aside and I shall let you live Mudblood." Lily's mind blanked briefly in shock. What was this, the Dark Lord granting her mercy, a Muggleborn?

"No! Please, take me instead!" Voldemort was growing tired of this.

"Move aside!"

"No! Please have mercy, have mercy!" Voldemort hissed in anger.

"This is my last warning! Step aside Mudblood!" Lily shook her head frantically.

"No! Please, not my babies!" Voldemort grinned at her. He wasn't foolish enough to kill her; there was a large chance that the Mudblood had performed some sort of long forgotten ritual that would be activated upon her death. It was due to this that he also spared the father, that and he was a Pureblood.

"Very well, _Crucio_!" Lily screamed and fell to the floor, thrashing and howling in agony. Voldemort cackled, red eyes glowing in delight. He eventually grew bored and cancelled the spell. Lily curled into a ball and passed out, despite her best efforts not to.

Voldemort kicked Lily aside, looming menacingly over the crib. Henry had put himself into the corner of the crib, cringing away from the red-eyed monster sneering at him. Voldemort tore his eyes away from the boy in disgust. This was the supposed Savior, the Chosen One? He felt something tug on his robe, and froze. He stared down at the small, pale hand belonging to the Chosen One's older sister. His eyes followed the arm, up to the slim face of Kira Potter. He gaped in disbelief. The child was smiling at him, _him_, the Dark Lord!

Kira tugged harder, reaching out with her other hand to grab at his wand. Her hand curled around it briefly, before Voldemort tore it out of her grip. She pouted, lower lip trembling slightly. She let go of the strange man's robes and held up her arms, demanding to be picked up. She sniffled when he stumbled back away from her.

"Up! More pretty lights!"

Voldemort stared at the Potter girl in shock. Not even his own son asked him to perform more magic or to be picked up and _cuddled_. He sneered in disgusted horror at the thought of actually cuddling. He pointed his wand at the brat menacingly, eyes narrowed. He would kill her first.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" He watched in gleeful anticipation as the Killing Curse flew towards the girl, whose eyes matched the curse. The sound of something rushing through the air as it approached the giggling girl. Voldemort's glee soon turned to horror as the curse simply rebounded after striking the girl on the forehead. The curse blasted back towards him at a much faster speed and much larger in size. He had no time to duck out of the way before it struck him in the chest, causing his body to disintegrate as he silently screamed in agony. Never had he felt such pain, not even splitting his soul hurt as badly as the rebounded Killing Curse did. With a shriek of rage, the wraith fled from Godric's Hollow. Voldemort never noticed the piece of his soul that broke off, nor did he see it choose Kira as its host.

An explosion from the backlash of magic tore apart the room, Kira's magic once more protecting her from harm. Her brother on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. A stray piece of wood tainted by dark magic slashed across his right cheek. A second piece soon followed, making an X on his right cheek. Henry screamed in pain and fear, wailing as the two cuts began to bleed freely.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

The Horcrux hovered, reaching out to both children. It recoiled as the boy's light aura burned it. The girl on the other hand soothed it, her gray aura much more tolerable than the disgusting light aura of her brother. It drifted towards her, tendrils of the darkest magic slipping in through the curse scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. Kira sniffled, then screamed in agony as the Horcrux brutally forced itself into her, latching onto her magical core, only to find itself unable to crush her soul.

Kira's magic, with the last of its energy, trapped the Horcrux in a bubble of sorts, only preventing it from crushing Kira's soul. While the Horcrux was in a bubble, it was still able to connect to Kira's soul and magic, seeing as both were too weak at the moment to completely fight it off.

The Horcrux burrowed as deeply as could, taking care not to damage the child's magical core. The child's magic would only make it stronger once it managed to take over. What the Horcrux was unaware of, was that Kira's magic was twining with the Horcrux in a last ditch effort to prevent it from killing her. It wouldn't take long for the Horcrux to realize that to kill Kira, meant that it would die as well, and that was completely unacceptable.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Sirius Black appeared with a loud crack on the sidewalk by the front lawn of the small house in Godric's Hollow were James and Lily had hidden. He paled, then dashed for the house, all the while pleading that the inhabitants were still alive. Heart in his throat, Sirius leapt over the wreckage in the entryway, looking frantically for a body, or bodies. He cried out when he saw a bloodied and battered James slouched against Lily's broken china cabinet. He rushed over, frantically checking for a pulse, and sobbed in relief when he found a weak pulse in James's neck. He healed what he could, then placed his body in a stasis so that even with his life threatening injuries, he would survive long enough to be treated.

He didn't dare move James's body for fear of making his injuries worse. Checking one last time that James had a pulse and was in fact breathing, he dashed up the stairs. He slammed into the wall, shoving himself off of it and towards the nursery. Wand at the ready, he leapt into the room, spells on the tip of his tongue. The room looked more like ground zero than a nursery at the moment.

"Lily!" He ran forward, stumbling on the debris, and dropped to his knees, noting that she was trembling from being under a Cruciatus Curse. He couldn't find any life threatening wounds, so he used Enervate. Lily jolted as she was torn from unconsciousness. She looked around her in confusion, frowning at a worried Sirius before her brain suddenly engaged.

"My babies!" She tried to stand, but her muscles were too sore, so Sirius had to help her. Sirius let go of Lily when she was able to stand on her own, and joined her in checking on the children. Both of them sagged in relief when they saw both children alive.

Henry was crying silently, his throat too sore from all of his screaming. Kira was sniffling, reaching for him. Lily grabbed Henry, checking him and healing the nasty gashes on his cheek with a sob. Due to the dark magic that had tainted the wood, the gashes scared. "James is he…"

"He's alive. Dumbledore should be here any moment."

"Padfoot!" At her loud squeal he felt his body sag with relief that she wasn't hurt too badly, then stiffen as he spotted the blood on her. He hurriedly attempted to heal Kira's odd looking cut. He frowned as the cut scabbed, but refused to heal over. He picked her up, resting her against his shoulder and rubbing soothing circles on her small back. He looked at Henry, who was still crying in his mother's arms. Albus Dumbledore burst into the room, wand drawn and face thunderous.

"Dumbledore! Thank the gods you're here. Did you heal James?" He turned to fully face him, bouncing Kira gently. Dumbledore didn't look at him though; he stared at the floor by Sirius's feet with his eyes twinkling. Gone was the thunderous look, and in its place was a smile that had no business being there. "I sent him to St. Mungo's to be healed." Lily had buried her face in her son's hair and didn't look up. Dumbledore began to investigate the room, waving his wand and murmuring spells. He smiled suddenly.

"It would appear young Henry has vanquished Tom." Sirius gaped at him, eyes practically popping from his skull. Lily gasped, and clutched her son tighter. "Lily, can I see young Henry?"

"How do you know it was Henry, and not Kira?" Personally, Sirius thought it was Kira who vanquished the Dark Tosser and not her younger brother. Dumbledore ignored him for the moment, striding forward to take Henry from Lily, who looked at him blankly. She tightened her arms around Henry, refusing to hand him to Dumbledore. Dumbledore frowned.

"My dear girl, I need to make sure that his magic is alright, will you allow me to do that?" Lily gave Dumbledore a suspicious look before agreeing reluctantly. "Excellent, now if you could?" Lily carefully handed the baby over, letting the Headmaster check her son to see if there was something off with his magic.

"Well, is there something wrong with him?" Lily demanded, hovering next to Dumbledore. Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"Lily, you should comfort your daughter." Lily looked at him briefly before ignoring him again. "Lily! Your daughter needs you!" His shout grabbed her attention, and Lily reluctantly took her daughter. "What the fu—uh…What in Merlin's name is wrong with you!" Sirius glared at Lily, snatching back his goddaughter from the woman.

"Henry needs me more right now." Her quiet response had Sirius reaching critical point.

"She was hurt too!" Lily glanced at the lightning shaped cut, but didn't seem to react too much to seeing it.

"Not as badly as Henry." Sirius exploded.

"So what! He's healed, your daughter's cut is refusing to heal, unlike her brother's!" Lily looked slightly worried.

"Sirius my boy, Mrs. Potter is in shock." Sirius only slightly calmed down at Dumbledore's words.

"That had better be the only reason." Sirius held his goddaughter protectively, worried that she wasn't making any distressed noises at the moment. She was squirming in his arms though, reaching down towards something on the floor. He looked down at the floor and saw Voldemort's wand lying there innocently. He gingerly nudged it with his foot, and when there was no reaction grew more confident. He decided to be smart for once and levitated the wand up to eye level. Dumbledore was talking quietly to Lily in a privacy bubble, much to Sirius's ire.

Sirius looked at Dumbledore and debated what to do next. He should give the wand to the Leader of the Light, or better yet, wait until later to destroy it where the potential backlash couldn't hurt anyone. Yet something was holding him back.

"Pretty." Kira reached out towards the wand, grasping hands eager to play with the stick.

"No Prongslette, it's not a toy." He levitated the wand further away from her. Kira's lips trembled and Sirius panicked. "Here, you can look." He brought the wand closer and Kira squealed, moving faster than Sirius thought a three year old could, and grabbed it. The wand's tip glowed slightly, and Kira giggled. Dumbledore looked up at the sound and paled dramatically when he saw the red briefly flash through the girl's eyes. Lily followed his horrified stare.

"Kira!" Lily rushed over, Henry once again in her clutches. "Baby, let go of the wand." Lily felt like the world's worst mother when it sank in that she had ignored her daughter in favor of her son. Kira's glare sent that home far better than Sirius yelling at her. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry." Crying, she reached for her daughter with one arm, gingerly cradling her against her chest. Kira continued to glare at her mother. Sirius had snatched the wand before Albus could see it very well. Dumbledore assumed that it was Sirius's wand that the girl had grabbed.

"Dumbledore, could you check Kira for me please?" Lily watched as Sirius stowed Voldemort's wand into his robes, but remained silent. Dumbledore missed this, too busy staring at Kira with a worried frown.

"Yes, if you could hand her over?" Lily did so, staring intently at the Headmaster. Dumbledore sucked in a harsh breath.

"It would appear that your daughter is little more than a Squib magically. She can go to Hogwarts, but her magic is weak. She is also Dark." Lily gaped at Dumbledore.

"No, no, no, you're lying!" It was too much. First Voldemort tried to kill her son, now her daughter was barely a witch, and if that wasn't enough, she was also Dark. Lily burst into a fresh batch of tears.

Sirius glared at the Headmaster and snatched his goddaughter from his arms. He turned his back on the others in the room. "I could care less if she was a Squib, or Dark. I come from a Dark family, but I'm not evil." Sirius had never really given such issues much consideration, but now he was being forced to. "You'll always be my perfect little goddaughter." He whispered the last to Kira so only they could hear. He pressed a kiss to her head and nuzzled her neck and hair.

Sirius vowed then and there that he would always be there for his goddaughter, that he would always take her side and support her. He knew how it felt to be an outcast, and wouldn't let her suffer alone.


	2. Abandoned (Kira, not the story)

**A/N**: I know it's not super realistic how drastically Lily changes, but she needs to for the plot. James…well he's always been a bastard looking for a reason to be a bully.

'Italics' is mind speak

:words: is Parseltongue

**Disclaimer**: Not mine!

**Chapter Two: Abandoned **

Kira glared at her parents as they fussed over her brother. She hated them, hated how they ignored her or looked down on her in disappointment. Sirius and Remus were the only two to be friendly with her. She had met Severus Snape once or twice, and the man warmed up to her once he realized she was nothing like her family. Kira respected the man, and wrote letters to him about potions. He humored her and answered her questions and made suggestions. At the age of five, just two years after Voldemort tried to kill her brother, Kira was a jaded and cold little girl. It didn't help that as she grew older, the voice in her head grew louder.

Kira had first heard the hissy voice in her head a week after the attack. She hadn't heard it again until her fourth birthday. She had nearly panicked and told her parents, but something held her back from doing so. Now, the voice was much louder and more coherent. She had finally learned that the voice was actually a piece of soul. She had only had to badger and annoy the soul piece for about an hour before it caved. It remained steadfast in its refusal to give her its name.

'_You are not ready for the truth.' _

Kira scowled. She hated that response.

'_Am too!' _

'_You just proved how immature you are brat.'_

Kira huffed and stalked away from her family. Making her way to the library, she ignored the feeling of hurt that always popped up when she saw her family. Kira paused as she opened the large doors to the library, admiring the beautiful room. Due to the soul shard, Kira was much smarter than the average five-year-old. The shard decided that its host was not going to be an idiot, so it sought to remedy the situation. As a result, Kira was more advanced than she should be. It wasn't her fault that the soul piece forced her magic to mature faster than it should.

'_We are working on defensive spells today. Go find a book for beginners.'_

Kira did as she was told, excited to finally learn spells. Her core hadn't been developed enough to actively perform magic. Normally, it wouldn't be developed enough until she turned ten or eleven, which was why children started Hogwarts at that age.

Kira dashed off to the Defense section, ignoring the shouting soul piece.

'_Walk! Ladies do not run!' _

The soul piece grumbled, trying to figure out if it should give the child a name to call it. The soul piece didn't want to draw suspicion to itself by giving the girl a name she could connect with it. It knew Dumbledore had said its full name numerous times in front of the girl. It was growing tired of the foolish names the child kept giving it, and after the last and most humiliating one, decided that it had to do something. As the soul piece grew more aware and stronger, the more it gained personality, and eventually, a gender. It knew that to give the girl a name would determine how the girl saw it gender wise. It had suspicions that the brat thought it might be male. It would certainly explain the vindictive glee the child felt every time it shot down a name that had it cringing in horror.

'_Marvolo.'_

Kira froze, eyes wide and mouth gaping, her arm stretched out to grab a book when the soul piece finally decided to give her its name.

'_I don't see why you were so hesitant to tell me your name.'_ Kira could feel Marvolo's relief, which made her suspicious.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

"Lily, James, I think it would be best for you to have your daughter raised somewhere else. It has come to my attention that she is jealous of Henry. Henry needs all of the training he can get with as few distractions as possible. I am truly sorry." Dumbledore, eyes twinkling, smiled at the two stunned parents.

"It's true, she is jealous of Henry, enough that she lies to try and get him in trouble. She is becoming more and more difficult." James turned to his wife, who nodded her head.

"Yes, she will be much happier away from Henry. It's not fair for Henry to have to also compete for our attention when he needs it the most." The fame had gone to their heads, and Marvolo joked that Lily was brain damaged from being tortured.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Hidden from sight, Kira slid down the wall in stunned horror. They were sending her away? She didn't believe for a moment that she would be sent to live with Sirius or Remus, actually, any magical family. Tears pooled in her eyes.

'_They will pay, no matter what, they will suffer for this.'_ Kira's lips twitched, before beginning to tremble. Knowing that she had a limited amount of time, she rushed to the library, snatching the most valuable and rare books or scrolls that the Potters owned. She stuffed them into the emergency bag Marvolo had her charm for just such an occasion. She came to the last of the books she was to steal, and gently ran her hand over the cover. It was perhaps the most valuable book the Potters owned: the Potter Family Grimoire.

She gave a malicious smile. By the time the bastards figured out that she stolen the books, that's if they actually noticed, she would be long gone. Her mother was the only one likely to discover the missing books. She dashed about, snatching anything of value that she could sell, knowing that she might not be able to get money after being abandoned.

"Kira! Kira, we need to talk to you!" Kira snarled as she heard her father calling for her. She could hear Henry demanding cookies, the fat lard. Her brother was dreadfully overweight for a toddler. His birthday was tomorrow, hers being today. Sirius and Remus had been by earlier, and gave her presents. Those very presents were in her emergency bag, along with anything she held dear.

Kira took her sweet time making her way to her family, wanting to be as irritating as possible. She treasured one of the presents more than any other. Sirius had given her Voldemort's wand for her last birthday, allowing her to perform spells with much more ease. The wand wasn't a perfect fit, but it tolerated her.

When she asked why he had given it to her, he told her that he believed she was the one Voldemort tried to kill and not her brother. He said she won it, however unintentional it might have been. She had nearly strangled Sirius when she hugged him; it was the best present she had been given. Sirius made her promise to never show the wand to anyone or tell anyone about it unless she could trust them. Kira had solemnly given him her word.

Kira finally reached the room where her parents and Albus Dumbledore were waiting for her. She fought the urge to somehow summon or conjure knives and fling them at her family, especially her younger brother who was sitting in-between their parents, smirking at her.

"Yes father?" She stood just inside the room, her bag hidden from sight.

"We, your mother, Dumbledore, and I have decided that you will have a much happier life away from Henry. We will be taking you to your mother's sister's house." Kira struggled not to gape in horrified disbelief. An orphanage would be preferable to her Muggle relatives. She met them once, and that was more than enough.

"For how long?" If her voice was choked, they didn't notice it. The adults traded heavy looks.

"Until you are of age." That did it.

"Excuse me, you're just going to abandon me at mum's abusive Muggle relatives!" He shout was punctuated by all of the glass in the room shattering. Her face was murderous, quite a feat for someone her age. "You know what, I'm glad you're abandoning me! Now I won't have to see my brother's fat face or your hideous selves everyday! You may pretend to be perfect parents, that your are all attractive, but I can see what you really look like, and what you all are! Voldemort was ten times better looking than any of you, and I don't mean before he looked like a snake-human hybrid! At least he didn't abandon—!"

Kira froze. Son? Voldemort has a son? There had been no sign or word of him having a son, so why did she almost shout that? Her suspicions about Marvolo grew in leaps and bounds as she considered what she almost shouted out. Marvolo remained oddly silent.

She was unprepared for the slap her father delivered. Her head turned to the side, and she stared at the floor off to her left. Her hand came up to her cheek and she turned her head back around to face them slowly.

James was looking at his hand like he had never seen it before. Lily looked furious, though it could be just her words that made her so angry. Henry looked gleeful and smug, yet a rage was simmering in his eyes. Dumbledore looked shocked, and the twinkle in his eyes was gone. He frowned at James disapprovingly.

"I hate you. I hope you all die horribly. Don't expect me to be on your side in the future." Her voice was barely audible, yet it was as if she were shouting. Her family paled. "I'll pack my trunk."

She whirled around and stormed off to her room, leaving her frozen family and a shocked Headmaster behind. She slammed the door to her room, tears gathering in her eyes. She could feel Marvolo's rage growing and knew that had she stayed but a moment longer, he would have found a way to torture her family on the spot, especially her father and brother.

Five minutes later, she was dragging her trunk from an empty room; only the furniture was left behind. She fought back a fresh batch of tears, telling herself that her family wasn't worth the pain she was feeling. She marched over to the pensive Headmaster, not surprised that her 'family' wasn't going to say goodbye.

"Just get it over with Mr. Dumbledore." Her voice was weary and strained. The Headmaster gently took her hand and with a pop, they were gone.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

"Kira!" Sirius smiled, eager to see his goddaughter. He waited several minutes, but Kira didn't respond. Frowning, he made his way to her room. He opened the door, a smile replacing the frown, and stopped dead. He blinked, shut the door and opened it again to make sure it wasn't a trick. He took out his wand and placed it on his palm.

"_Point Me_ Kira." His wand spun madly, and he started to see black spots as he finally understood.

"James!" He ran, using his wand to find his ex-best friend. He skidded to a stop in the dining room where the Potter Family, minus Kira was having an extravagant lunch. He looked on in disgust as Henry stuffed food in his mouth with his bare hands.

"Where is she, where is my goddaughter?" He managed to refrain from shouting. James and Lily suddenly looked nervous.

"Now Padfoot, you have to understand, it was for the Greater Good." Sirius exploded.

"Fuck the Greater Good! Fuck Dumbledore! Now. Where. Is. She?" Lily took over.

"She's being raised by my family." Sirius felt the world sway. Why not her grandparents? Why Lily's unholy family?

"How long?" He growled out.

"Until she is of age. Good riddance, she was nothing but trouble. Now Henry can have our undivided attention. I think she deserved her punishment." Henry was nodding.

"Yeah, dad sure showed her." Sirius snapped his gaze to the Brat-Who-Lived.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" He sounded more like a snake at the moment. No one answered him. Henry didn't much care for talking when there was food present. Seeing that he wasn't going to get an answer, Sirius did something he never thought he would do: Legillimency. James never did manage to learn Occlumency, despite him being the future Potter Lord. What Sirius saw was too much.

"I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, the Black of Blacks, do hereby swear a Blood Feud between the House of Potter and the House of Black, exempt from the Feud: Dorea, Charlus, and Kira Potter. So I have said, so it is, so mote it be." A flash of black and red light erupted from Sirius and the Potters in the room. With a sneer, Sirius left Potter Manor.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Erebus Riddle glared at the blond ponce known as Draco Malfoy. Gods, couldn't his father have chosen the Notts instead of the pompous Malfoys? He continued to glare at the oblivious blond, his temper rising with every word coming out of his mouth. Fed up, he hexed the brat, garnering a disapproving look from Draco's mother.

Erebus sneered and stalked off, his silver eyes flickering red. He marched into his room, slamming the door. His familiar, Saseth raised his head lazily before going back to sleep. Erebus flung himself onto the enormous bed, bouncing slightly. His black hair fell into his eyes as he glared up at the canopy of the bed.

:I hate this! It's all Potter's fault!: His shout startled his familiar.

:What troubles you master?: Erebus turned his head to look at his familiar.

:The Malfoy brat is being a prat…again. He is unaware of just who my father is.: Saseth cocked his head.

:I can bite him for you master.: Erebus smiled evilly, imagining all of the ways he could torture or kill the little ponce.

:Unfortunately, I can't let you do that.: Saseth hissed in displeasure, before slithering onto Erebus's stomach.

Erebus sighed, stroking Saseth. He hated living with the Malfoys. It might not have been so bad were it not for the fact that the Lestrange children were also being looked after by the Malfoys. Bellatrix's twin daughters were obsessed with him, but he despised them. He hated their clinging to any part of him they could grab. They seemed to be under the delusion that he would marry one of them some day. He wasn't sure how the two found out about his real identity. With his mother dead, and his father a wraith, he was stuck with the Malfoys for the time being.

He vaguely remembered his mother. Fortunately she had a portrait made not long before she died, so he at least was able to talk to her. She was beautiful with chocolate brown hair and large blue eyes. She looked nothing like the rest of the Prince family, though that could be because she came from a union that wasn't incestuous. He grimaced at the thought. He did have a cousin, one Severus Snape, but the man was a spy and couldn't risk raising him. The rest of the Prince family was dead, so again, he was still stuck with the Malfoys. Urgh.

A tapping noise interrupted his brooding and he waved his hand lazily. The window opened and an owl swooped in, screeching and veering away from the snake on his stomach. Erebus rolled his eyes and got up, ignoring his familiar's complaints. The owl had settled on the back of the desk chair, nervously shuffling its feet.

Taking the Daily Prophet from the jittery owl, he unrolled it, only to gape at the headline.

_POTTER FAMILY ABANDONS DAUGHTER!_

_D__ear readers, a most unfortunate event has occurred right under our noses. Kira Lily Potter was evidently found lacking by her family and abandoned in the Muggle world. One has to wonder why. After doing some digging, I discovered that according to Albus Dumbledore, Kira Potter is little more than a Squib magically. He also claims that she is Dark. _

_N__ot much is known about young Kira Potter. She is two years older than her brother, the Boy-Who-Lived. Oddly, the two siblings are pseudo twins. Kira was born two years before her brother on July 31, 1978 at exactly midnight. Her younger brother, Henry, was born on August 1, 1980 at 12:01 am. _

_H__er godfather, Lord Sirius Black, was enraged to discover her abandonment. He declared a Blood Feud with the House of Potter, excluding Kira and her grandparents of course. He claims that Kira is above average in power. _

"_My goddaughter is no Squib. Even if she was, I would still love her. I could care less about her being Dark. I myself am Dark, just like almost every other Black, yet I am not a murdering psychopath."_

_L__ong time friend Remus Lupin said very much the same, only that he wasn't from a Dark family. _

"Kira is the sweetest little girl. She is without a doubt a prodigy, a true genius."

_W__hen questioned further, Remus Lupin admitted to witnessing her performing intentional wandless magic at the age of three. He also admitted that her mind and magic were far more advanced than they should be for a child._

_T__his reporter wonders why Kira was abandoned if she is all that Lord Black and Remus Lupin claim she is. To add insult to injury, her father struck her in anger, which was the last she saw of her 'family'. Where is Kira Potter now? That I shall do my best to discover dear readers._

_For more on Kira Potter, see page 3. (Pictures provided by Lord Black.)_

_For more on Lord Sirius Black, see pages 4-7._

_For more on the Potter Family, see pages 8-11._

_For more on Blood Feuds, see pages 12-13._

_-__Rita Skeeter_

Erebus couldn't believe the stupidity of the Leader of the Light and the Potters. They had just lost the allegiance of a very powerful Pureblood family. The Black Family was one of the oldest and was well known for being vicious. He snorted, then flipped to page three. He blinked, and cocked his head. Kira Potter was awfully cute…in an I'll-kill-you-if-you-cross-me sort of way. He grinned as the picture narrowed her eyes and smiled viciously at him. Oh yes, she was a feisty one.

He carefully cut out her picture, then summoned a House Elf to conjure a picture frame. He figured that having someone else who most likely despised Henry Potter with every fiber of their being around, even though it was just a picture, was an excellent idea. He refused to admit it was because she fascinated him. He was almost seven after all, not at all old enough for obsessing over girls. He grimaced at the thought of the extravagant birthday party the Malfoys would no doubt throw for him again this year. His birthday was on August seventh.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Kira Potter stared at her aunt and uncle, hate burning in her eyes. The Dursleys glared right back at her. She refused to sleep in the cupboard. When Uncle Vermin tried to hit her, Marvolo stepped in. The fat bastard couldn't move at all now, but that didn't stop him from giving her his best death glare. Both were terrified as well by the show of magic.

"We're not keeping you freak." Kira hissed at the word. Aunt Petunia flinched.

"Fine, but drop me off on Charing Cross Road in London. You'll never see or hear from me again." Ok, that last part was a lie, but she wasn't about to admit to future murder.

Petunia looked at her still frozen husband before nodding. "What about Vernon?" Kira gave her a disbelieving look.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Petunia didn't giver her an answer, she scurried out of the room, grabbing the car keys and her purse on her way. Her hands were trembling as she got into the car. Kira wandlessly shrunk her trunk and pocketed it, slowly making her way to the car, making sure to step on Vermin's face and crotch on her way out.

'_So, what do you plan to do now?'_

'_Power, I'm going to make a name for myself. I want both worlds to fear me. I'm tired of being the one afraid. Let's steal some of my ex-brother's fame shall we? I was thinking about being an Assassin. What better way to get revenge and make a name? But first, Gringotts._'

Marvolo cackled, delighted with her plan.

'_I can't wait brat.'_


	3. Birth of a Legend

**A/N**: Aparicia means ghost. I believe Kira means light or something like that. I'll go back and check for errors later. I usually just skim before posting and go back later to do a more thorough check. Glamors don't work on Goblins in this story. There will be time skips eventually. Aparicia's assassin name is Ghost, so her first name remains unknown. Dumbledore will heavily suspect Erebus is Voldemort's son, but won't know for sure. His last name will show up as his mother's maiden name. Dumbledore never knew about her. Aparicia is a little out of character, but she'll go back to her more cold and aloof self after the shock and stress disappear.

**Questions**: Should Kira/Aparicia have a bit of Fae in her from Morgana LeFay, if so, how much? Should I send Aparicia and Erebus to Hogwarts, or should I just send Erebus?

**Chapter Three**: Birth of a Legend

Kira stared out the car door window as the scenery passed by. Her hands were folded in her lap and her head resting on the headrest. Her eyes slowly slid shut as the stress finally took its toll on her young body. Marvolo was muttering to himself about all of the things they would need to do. Kira left him alone, content to let him plan out their next course of action. Her emotions were tumultuous and she really didn't know what she was truly feeling at the moment. She finally let tired her mind drift.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Petunia's knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly. Her heart was pounding, the blood rushing in her ears. Small tremors wracked her scrawny form. Her eyes darted over at the freak slouched in the seat, her long curled lashes standing out against her pale skin. She shuddered and looked back at the road, driving faster than she should be in an effort to be rid of the freak sooner.

Petunia was so very glad that her baby boy had not been hurt by the freak like her husband had. She was ever so thankful that she had agreed to let Dudley have a play-date at someone else's house and not hers. She would have to drive just as quickly on her way back if she wanted to get home before Dudley was dropped off.

Luckily for Petunia and Kira, there was a miraculously small amount of traffic and the trip ended up being much shorter than anticipated.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

"Out! Get out freak!" Startled, Kira shot up in her seat, the seatbelt snapping her back and constricting her. She clawed at the buckle release and after shooting her aunt a very nasty glare, flung herself from the car. She made sure to slam the door extra hard. People gave her disapproving looks, but she ignored them and made her way to the Leaky Cauldron. She ducked inside and applied several glamors as she did so. Luckily she didn't need a wand for that.

She was in luck. A family had just arrived via Floo and she followed them like she was a member of the small family. Her heart was starting to pound. She realized then that she was both terrified and excited. She really needed to calm down before trying to deal with the Goblins.

The family she was following never noticed her, much to Kira's relief. Following the happy family, she felt a pang of longing. Oh how she wanted that, a family that would love her. She couldn't risk going to Sirius or Remus, they would be the prime suspects when word of her disappearance reached the Ministry. Fury surged through her. It wasn't fair! Why, why couldn't her family love her! She took several deep breaths, fighting not to burst into tears.

_'You have me brat.'_ Ah, yes, how could she have forgotten Marvolo? Note the sarcasm. She grinned slightly at that.

_'Yes, but you can't exactly hug me.' _Marvolo huffed, not insulted in the least. She almost giggled as he pretended to be offended, but she knew he was just trying to cheer her up and didn't really care if he could or couldn't hug her.

Kira continued to trail the oblivious family, doing her best to ignore the pangs of jealousy as she inadvertently listened to them and saw their interactions. Eyes burning again, she squeezed them shut and tried to swallow around the lump in her throat. What was wrong with her? Normally she could just shrug such things off, but she seemed to be incapable of doing so now.

_'It is the stress and shock of losing what little hope you still had.'_ Kira didn't reply. Was that the reason? Was she mourning for the loss of a hope she didn't know she still had? Had she really still hoped that her family would include her? She could understand the stress, seeing as she hadn't ever been as stressed as she now was. Kira admitted to herself that yes, she must have had some lingering hope for her family, why else would she care about them in any way? Now, now she _hated_ them. She had thought that she hated them before today, but that feeling paled in comparison to what she was now feeling towards them. Hate was actually too tame a word for what she was feeling.

A viciously burning rage began as she thought of her once family, a burning that made her want to scream and rage, to destroy and kill like never before. Kira was even more determined to make her family's life a living hell. Any lingering doubts about becoming an Assassin disappeared as she thought of her family and focused on the desire to see them _burn_, to see their perfect world and reputations disintegrate before their very eyes.

_'I will be with you every step of the way, but I would advise trying to control your magic at the moment.'_ Kira paled and froze when she realized her magic was lashing out and the family she had been following fled from her like she was Voldemort himself in all of his monstrous glory.

"I apologize." With that, Kira dashed for the bank, not caring that she was drawing more attention than she wanted. The family trembled and traded scared looks. Whoever that little girl was, she was one to steer well clear of.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Huffing, Kira took a moment to straighten her clothes and hair before walking calmly into the bank. The Goblins paid her little attention, which was more than fine for Kira. She stared for several moments at the large mural of a Goblin battle on the ceiling around a glass dome that let in sunlight. The marble floors glimmered in a combination of natural sunlight from outside and also the fairy light that came from the chandeliers. The dark marble patterns in the white marble stood out in stark relief against the brilliant fairy light. Large glass windows allowed some natural light to filter in, making the bank seem slightly more open. Along each side of the building were a single row of counters where the Goblin Tellers sat. Some had large gemstones or piles of money in front of them while others were looking about ready to kill the next idiot that dared waste their time.

Kira gulped and hesitantly approached Griphook, a Goblin she had met once. Griphook wasn't usually a Teller, but he was known to be one when in the mood to terrify witches and wizards.

"Excuse me, Mr. Griphook?" The Goblin looked at her with a sneer, and she shivered despite herself. Griphook's eyes slightly widened. Sweet Galleons, she looked like Morgana LeFay, yet she was a Potter based on her scent. He'd need to be extra intimidating to earn her respect as a warrior if she was indeed descended from Morgana LeFay. He failed to account for the fact that Kira was unaware of her potential status and the ways of Goblins.

"What?" He glared down at her menacingly and Kira had the sudden urge to stick her tongue out at him. Marvolo immediately began to lecture her. She could feel his annoyance grow as he did so.

_'You stick your tongue out and you will die painfully, I'll make sure of it. Address him in the way I have taught_ _you brat.'_ He continued to lecture, but Kira tuned him out. He didn't seem to notice now that he was ranting about an encounter with a particularly nasty Goblin in his youth.

"May your enemies die painfully and your riches grow. I would like to speak to an Inheritance Manager please." Griphook gave the small child peering up at him a considering look. She was polite and knew how to address him correctly. Not to mention she actually used a Goblin greeting and not a wizard greeting.

"Very well, if you would follow me Ms. Potter." Kira froze and blanched at the mention of her last name. She felt ill just thinking of her last name. She also felt dread and fear when Griphook boldly announced her last name for all to hear, not to mention the fact that she had forgotten Goblins could see through glamors.

Griphook obviously saw her reaction and frowned. Something wasn't right. He narrowed his eyes when he saw a bruise beginning to form on the girl's face. It was faint, but it would darken with time.

Kira trailed behind Griphook, remaining silent the entire time. She didn't want to inadvertently insult Griphook or bring up a taboo topic. Griphook seemed just fine with her silence. Kira spent the time admiring the art and murals that decorated the hallway Griphook was leading her down. There were gems imbedded in the walls in patterns where there weren't murals. Tall tapestries interspersed the murals as well, moving and enacting battle scenes that were not for the faint of heart. Griphook didn't let her stop to stare though, and had to practically drag her away from one particular tapestry, one that really caught her eye.

That frightful tapestry was vastly different from the rest, one that was both beautiful, yet the most terrifying she had yet to see. It was ironic that the image of a woman and a small dragon coexisting together wasn't terrifying, but instead it was the woman's face that scared her. Kira had never really had her mother or her father's facial features, nor their more defining features. Sure she had red hair and green eyes like her mother and curly hair like her father, but it was still like comparing a beautiful moth to a butterfly. While one might look similar to the other, there were extremely obvious differences between the two.

Kira's eyes, like the woman's in the tapestry, were the exact same shade of green as the Killing Curse. Her hair didn't look like her mother's blood red, but instead it looked like fire made into hair. She had her mother's pale skin, but lacked the freckles that plagued her mother. Her hair, while not a mess like her father's, was still wavy and curly. It was her facial structure that was the most different. High cheekbones and a heart shaped face, she looked very little like her mother, and continued to look less and less like her parents as she had aged. Her brother only seemed to look more and more like them, albeit a fat and uglier version. But that woman, oh that woman, she could almost be Kira's twin, or at least she would if Kira continued to develop and grow the way she was. The only real difference was their hair color. Kira had red hair and the woman black hair.

_'Morgana LeFay.'_ Kira jumped, startled out of her thoughts by Marvolo.

_'What?'_ Marvolo mentally rolled his eyes at her.

_'The plaque by the tapestry said Morgana LeFay and Familiar in Gobbledygook. Now I know why I have déjà vu when I see a picture or reflection of your face.'_ Kira craned her head back to try and see what he was talking about, but she was too far away and at the wrong angle to spot it.

_'Why do I look like her?'_ She waited for Marvolo to respond, but it took longer than it should have.

_'I think that you might be her descendent. There are very few images of her left. Most have been lost or destroyed over time. Almost every Dark family has at the very least seen a late middle age picture of her at one point or another. I know the Malfoys have a picture of her in their Manor, but she is much older and you don't look too much like her in that particular picture. This must have been done when she was still young obviously, and it is perhaps the_ only _image_ _of her when she was younger.'_ Kira mentally groaned.

_'Doesn't she have a Chocolate Frog Card?' _

_'Oh, she does, but it's incredibly rare. Besides, she's old and looks nothing, well, very little like you do now or in that tapestry.'_

Kira was forced to pay attention when Griphook growled at her to stop. Kira tried her best not to gape, but she was sure her shock showed at the sight of the massive gold and silver doors inlaid with precious gems. Why they needed such a door she was unsure. Griphook knocked and opened the doors, gesturing for her to follow him in.

"Master Sharpblade, Ms. Potter is here for an inheritance test." A horribly scared Goblin sneered at them, eyes widening only slightly when he saw Kira.

"Well take a seat." Kira tentatively walked forward and sat in the chair as Griphook backed out and returned to the front part of the bank. "Which inheritance test do you wish to take Ms. Potter?" Kira hadn't expected this. There was more than one type of inheritance test?

_'You failed to inform me that there were multiple inheritance tests.'_ Marvolo mentally shrugged.

_'Ask for the one that only shows what you are eligible to claim. Have them take the money_ _out_ _of your Trust Vault.'_

"I would like the one that only shows what I am eligible to claim please. Just charge it to my Trust Vault." Sharpblade nodded and began to gather the items necessary.

"All you need to do is write your name on this parchment." He handed over an ominous looking black and red quill and a blue parchment. She shivered when she touched the quill, the dark magic in it brushing against her skin.

_'It's a Blood Quill if you're wondering.'_ Kira gave no sign that she had heard him, but Marvolo knew she had.

She carefully signed her name, not showing any sign that she was affected by the pain from the quill. Purple script gleamed dully in the light, the red on blue making her blood appear to be purple ink. She stared at the parchment intently, praying, hoping for something to appear. Her heart began to pound as the seconds ticked by and nothing happened.

"It would appear that there is noth—." Sharpblade cut himself off as her name began to disappear and a new name replaced it.

**_LeFay_**

Kira gaped at the name. Her excitement shot through the roof. She had an _inheritance_, she had a _choice_ whether to remain a Potter or not. Her mouth closed and a large grin spread across her face. Sharpblade let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding as both relief and worry filled him.

_'I was right, like always.'_ Kira mentally rolled her eyes at him. She gave Sharpblade an expectant look. Said Goblin shook himself out of his shock and gave her a penetrating stare.

"I spoke too soon. I take it you would like to claim the inheritance?" Kira nodded her head eagerly, excitement bubbling in her. She was acting so out of character today.

"You realize that your name will be Kira LeFay and not Potter, that you will be cut off from the Potter family?" Kira nodded again. She had the Marauder's Map and the invisibility cloak, so she wasn't losing out on anything. Not to mention all of those nice books and scrolls. An evil smile spread across her face.

"I would also like to change my first name if that is possible sir." The Goblin started in surprise at her words. He stared at her for several long seconds before nodding his head slowly. Kira felt like she could start bouncing she was so happy, not that she would actually do that. She paused, actually, this was probably the happiest she had ever been that she could remember. It was a sobering thought.

Sharpblade began pulling out papers from his desk, mumbling to himself in Gobbledygook. "I just need a few minutes to decide first." Sharpblade grumbled but nodded his head in acceptance. Kira closed her eyes and began to squabble with Marvolo over names.

_'Fine! You want unique, I'll give you unique.'_ Marvolo immediately began to demand what she had in mind, but she shut him out. He was not amused. "I've decided Master Sharpblade." Sharpblade handed her the forms with a glare on his face.

"If you could sign where indicated and then write your new name here, then you will be all set." Kira stared at the pile of parchment in dismay. Grumpily, she began reading and filling out the forms. At the end, she paused and with a savage grin, scrawled out her new name.

**_Aparicia Lilith LeFay_**

The Goblin's eyebrows rose in surprise. Ghost, her first name meant ghost.

_'Not bad, not bad at all.'_ Marvolo grudgingly accepted the names she had chosen. Aparicia, savage grin still in place, set the quill down. A small box was pushed across the desk towards her as the Goblin gathered up the papers, making sure that she had filled everything out correctly. She opened the box and simply stared at the ring inside.

A vibrant black and silver ring that was a dragon was nestled within. It was meant for the middle finger based on its size. There was some sort of gem within the dragon's mouth. It was similar to an opal, but it wasn't one; it glowed and was clear like a diamond. Its wings and the wing bones were lined with the same sort of stone, making them stand out. Small swirls of what looked like diamonds decorated the body of the dragon, making it sparkle in the light.

Aparicia gently picked it up, noting with some surprise that it was lighter than she expected. _'What stone is in the dragon's mouth and on the wings?'_ Marvolo didn't answer immediately. Aparicia turned the ring this way and that, admiring the way the light reflected off of it.

_'I believe it is the stone known as the Mage stone. They are incredibly rare and powerful. You could probably use that ring as a wand since the Mage stone is said to be compatible with all magic cores.'_ Aparicia smirked at the thought. She slipped the ring on, and then grabbed her head screaming as magic and knowledge blasted through her.

Sharpblade paled and jumped away from the desk as the magic from the ring began to swirl in the air and lash out at him. Aparicia cried and clutched her head, falling from the chair and smashing onto the floor. Her body was far too small to handle the sudden influx, so her magic and the magic from the ring sought to fix this.

It was like watching a movie on fast-forward. Aparicia grew and grew, her body developing and maturing at a rapid rate. Her mind was included, and Marvolo fled to the deepest part of his host in an effort to evade the invading magic. He had no desire to be caught by it, as he didn't know what would happen. Better safe than sorry.

Aparicia's body appeared to be in its early twenties, and would remain so thanks to being a Horcrux vessel. She wouldn't actually show any interest towards males for many years, which was a blessing. Unfortunately for Marvolo, he was unaware of that fact and dreaded the suddenly very real prospect of her becoming intimately acquainted with wizards. He didn't think he could handle that, the thought alone made him want to vomit and claw his eyes out...after he made Aparicia Crucio the bastard into a blithering idiot and then kill him.

Aparicia panted and pressed her face into the rug as the pain began to abate. She groaned and rolled over onto her back, wheezing as she suddenly found it hard to breathe. She frowned, eyes still closed. Why did it feel like something heavy was on her chest? Her eyes opened to mere slits and she found her vision obstructed by two mounds on her chest. She frowned, then screamed as she realized what they were. That scream came out as more of a wheezing blast of air as she wasn't used to the weight.

"Lady LeFay?" Aparicia craned her head around on the floor in an effort to locate the voice. Sharpblade was tentatively creeping out from where ever it was he had hidden.

"W—What"…_can't breathe_…"happened?" She was forced to pause and cough during her question as her lungs begged for more air. Gods she hated this.

"I believe that the LeFay Family magic was too much for your body to handle at its previous size, so both your and the LeFay Family magic changed it." Aparicia groaned and let her head turn so she was facing the ceiling. She felt a murderous rage mixed with panic shoot through her.

_'Marvolo?'_ There was a distracted sort of muttering noise coming from him before he answered.

_'I'm planning how to best deal with wizards. What sort of torture and murder techniques to use...'_ Aparicia lay there stumped. _Why_ was he doing that?

_'Uh, why?'_ The distracted muttering stopped, and was replaced by an unhealthy dose of panic and incredulity.

_'Why! 'Why' she asks…'_ He trailed off into strange and panicked muttering again. Giving up on getting a straight answer from him, she carefully sat up, noting with dizzying relief that her clothes had grown with her. That could have been humiliating. Marvolo had to lock himself away whenever she was lacking clothing or in the bathroom.

_'Well, now I won't need to brew an aging potion.'_ Marvolo wailed in disbelief as she ignored the crises he was facing. _'Oh shut up!'_ Marvolo didn't and began screaming at her about it being the end of the world and manners or something. His insanity was showing.

What was _wrong_ with him? If anyone had the right to be freaking out, it was her. He was such a drama queen. Luckily he failed to hear that over his own shouting and cursing.

"Now, may I please see what I have inherited Master Sharpblade?" The Goblin nodded and left Aparicia to haul herself to her unsteady feet. She stumbled around, trying to get her long legs to cooperate. Going from below five feet to around five seven or eight, she was completely lacking any sort of coordination or balance. She somehow managed to make it to her seat, letting her body collapse into it gratefully.

"Here you are my Lady." Aparicia accepted the file eagerly, and her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw the amount of money. Her shock grabbed Marvolo's attention from his panic and he began cackling madly. She was confused, sure that was more money than she'd ever need in the next thousand years or so, but it wasn't enough cause for madly cackling. Her eyes were drawn to the section about properties owned right below and she suddenly realized why he was so pleased. She owned Azkaban.

Really, there were very few who would be pleased about that, and her hunch that she had Voldemort in her head was pretty much proven when he began crowing about freeing his most loyal. Yeah, way to break it to your host that you're the most feared Dark Lord. She decided to hide the knowledge that she knew, if only to make him sweat in fear of her 'discovering' his true identity. Now _she_ felt like cackling madly. She couldn't believe that she was going to prank _him_, the Dark Lord Voldemort, and get away with it alive.

"So…Since I own Azkaban, does that mean I can come and go as I like unimpeded?" The Goblin gaped at her in disbelief.

"Yes, but why would you want to go there?" She gave him a sharp look. "None will think to look for me there. Are there areas that none but the LeFay Family can enter?" The Goblin nodded slowly, hoping that she wasn't going to actually try and _live_ in Azkaban.

"There should be blueprints in the vault. If Morgana had a treaty or deal with the Dementors, then she most likely would have stored proof of that if it exists in the vault as well." Aparicia began to laugh and laugh, sending chills down Sharpblade's spine. Marvolo had calmed down finally and was listening intently.

_'Azkaban would be perfect if we can find and enter those areas. I'll try and teach you the Patronus charm now that your core has matured and grown so much.'_ Aparicia continued to flip through the file, pausing here and there to make comments or ask questions, particularly about investments. Marvolo was diligently going over it as well.

"I would like to visit the vault now to see if I can find more information on Azkaban now Master Sharpblade if that is acceptable?" The Goblin nodded and tapped a large yellow gem on his desk three times with a long and spidery finger.

"Griphook should be here in a moment."

_'So, after we raid the vault, what should we do?'_ Marvolo didn't even have to think about his answer.

_'Shopping.'_ Aparicia did her level best to stifle an insane giggle.

_'Isn't that supposed to be my line?' _Marvolo scowled at her.

_'Shut it brat.'_ Luckily he seemed to have forgotten or gotten over his panic from earlier and whatever caused it.

Griphook knocked and entered, only to stop and gape at the woman who shouldn't be there.

"Ah, Griphook, take Lady Aparicia Lilith LeFay to her vault."

**A/N**: Next chapter had the Vault and shopping trip.


End file.
